


Cold.

by Hiccuptoothless16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, What am I doing, neither are the others but, sky’s not having a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuptoothless16/pseuds/Hiccuptoothless16
Summary: Ignore the title I know it’s bad this is basically a little hurt a little comfort I don’t know how to do anything yet so just roll with me
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Sky looked around at the other eight heroes walking through Wild’s harsh, snowy mountains glancing ahead he realized Wind was having a hard time seeing as he was from a warmer climate and not being used to the snowy conditions. 

Sky was somewhat used to the chilly weather, not snow this was the first time he’d actually seen it and he realized that he honestly liked it. Glistening pure white that reminded him very much of being above the clouds and his Zeldas’s white dress. But he know that Wind and four certainly didn’t love it so Sky decided to call for a rest for their sakes besides a fire and something warm would do then all some good. 

“Hey, Wild!” He called out loud so that the survivalist could hear him over the howling winds, “could we-“he would’ve continued but he paused when he saw everybody flinch, well everybody with experience with snow and harsh winters. 

He watched confused as Time ran towards him finger to his lips in the universal sign of silents but it was to late. 

Sky winced he heard it a deep rumbling coming from everywhere echoing off the cliffs of the mountains. He stood frozen in fear looking up at the terrible waves upon waves of pure snow and ice ready to crash down on him. He searched his brain for anything but nobody prepared him for this, he didn’t even know this was possible! He couldn’t move he didn’t know what do to.

****. ***** ****

Time ran faster when he saw that the teen wasn’t moving from his spot nobody was close enough to get to him quickly! Reaching him he grasped the young man by the shoulders, shaking and calling his name trying to snap him out of his daze. Sky glanced fearfully between Time and the falling snow. 

He soon focused his attention to the steady presence in front of him suddenly realizing the older man was desperately yelling trying to be heard over the horribly loud sound of tons of tons of snow falling. 

“Sky listen ok it’s like water ok we have to swim”Time knew they didn’t have enough time “ I’m right here-“ tTime didn’t get to finish his sentence the snow and ice came crashing down grabbing tightly to Sky he hoped Warriors and Twilight would keep the other safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight watched horrified as the terrible avalanche took his friends from him, he wanted to scream and shout there their names but he knew that would make everything much worse. Quickly gesturing with his hands for the others to be quiet and walk slowly towards him as not to disturb the snow anymore. 

“ _Ok”,_ he thought taking in a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart,” _we need a plan .”_ while waiting for the others to gather closer he took in each of there current state they all together looked quite cold, tired and extremely worried for their two companions that were just swept away. 

Wind Hyrule and Four looked especially chilled and wiry. Actually now that he glanced more carefully at them he noticed that Wild and legend were turning slightly blue! 

_”Damn those to,” he thought, why are they so-“_ He paused taking a calming breath in, “Ok,” he whispered to himself “I need to calm down I can’t make a mistake not now, not when Time Sky and the others need me! 

“Wild is there anywhere to set up a camp nearby so we can get out of this wind.”

The young teen looked around taking in the cold harsh landscape, he nods mouth in a deep frown but there’s a twinkle in his eye. Twilight realized this was because the younger boy was happy that he remembered where he was without the help of his slate.

“Good I need you to take everybody but me and the captain there I want you to start a fire and get warm.”

Warriors seeing that the others were going to refuse that plan, quickly step in to interject the incoming protests.

“ No wolf boy here is right you’ll be no help to Time and Sky if you are frozen stiff,” Seeing that they were not quite convinced he sighed before continuing, “besides The Old Man and Sunshine are going to need warm food and a place to rest when we find them.” 

They reluctantly nodded in agreement not wanting to get in the way.

“Warriors and I are going to go find Time and Sky,” Twilight spoke, quickly taking charge again giving Wild and Legend a stern glare, “You two can join us when you’re warmed up but only when you are warm, I don’t want you hiding or taking a potion to numb the pain if I catch you I’m send you back to camp.” He left no room for argument in his tone though he knew legend would try if ever given the chance. 

Making sure to grab some fire arrows from Wild seemingly unlimited storage Twilight and Warriors set out to find there missing friends 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 so I’m still getting used to everything hope you liked it!


End file.
